


Tale at the End of the Worlds

by InsomniaMagic



Series: IwaDai Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Day 2, Death, Entities, Fantasy setting, IwaDai Week 2018, Lust/Masquerade, M/M, destroyer of the worlds, hard to tell with the way the story is told, moon and stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaMagic/pseuds/InsomniaMagic
Summary: IwaDai Week 2018Day 2: Lust/MasqueradeThey scrutinized each other, one finally being noticed, the other being regarded as a living thing and not just something pretty to look at.Iwaizumi stopped the inevitable destruction and Sawamura jumped down to the mountains, meeting halfway.“You aren´t human,” Iwaizumi noted.“You aren´t one either,” Daichi countered.





	Tale at the End of the Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this will be posted, my internet connection is sooo bad...

 

Once in a full moon, they may steal a glimpse of each other.

Twice in half deep orange sun, they are allowed to speak to one another.

Three times when skies are purple, they can touch each other.

Four times when the blood rains upon the Earth, they may kiss.

Never ever, until the ground is made of bones and mountains are made of the flesh of every last human being, they can share a life together.

Daichi lived high up in the skies which rarely changed their color into something different than the shades of blue. He saw everything through the day and night, but he´s been seen only through the darkness.

Daichi was the moon and stars, and Iwaizumi was the lover he could never have.

He caught a glimpse of him first when the catastrophe hit the world. Daichi didn´t make anything of his presence.

For Iwaizumi Hajime, it was natural to come when the end of an era was near. Earth, solar systems, universes.

Daichi saw him through wars, starvation, apocalypse, death. Iwaizumi came and went when he was called upon. He cried every time he took it all down with him. Iwaizumi Hajime hated it and loved it.

Iwaizumi Hajime trembled when seeing the remnants of the war. He gazed up, right at the moon and stars.

Moon was tinted with teal. Daichi inhaled sharply.

He fell in love.

He fell in love with the destroyer of the worlds. He shouldn´t have wished for him, but he did, with all his might.

 

 

Iwaizumi Hajime had enough from the start. Taking the worlds with him was the purpose he cherished, but wasn´t there something more for him? At the end of the road?

Could he do this until forever? Tears ran down his whole body, a cascade of sorrows. He gazed up to wish upon a star. Iwaizumi frowned. The moon had a color he hasn´t seen before.

His right hand quivered. Could he ever touch it? Could the destroyer be blessed enough to feel the moon and its stars?

They called to him, beckoned him, and whispered the bittersweet lullabies of promises to keep him safe. Iwaizumi touched his chest. The flower blossomed inside of him as he coughed the tulips, daffodils, roses with thorns. He coughed out the worlds he would destroy later. Iwaizumi gave the skies one last look before moving along.

 

 

Orange sun became a land of untold stories. Hajime was stained by fire, ready to surmount the planets and galaxies. In its call, the destroyer answered.

The stars and moon sighed in awe, refocusing Iwaizumi´s attention away from the mission.

“It can wait,” Hajime murmured with head tilted to the side, eyes gawking upwards. “Who are you?”

Daichi was rained on by sparkles, night skies winking at the world. “Moon and stars,” was the usual reply with a taste of rawness.

“Who are you?” Destroyer repeated.

They scrutinized each other, one finally being noticed, the other being regarded as a living thing and not just something pretty to look at.

Iwaizumi stopped the inevitable destruction and Sawamura jumped down to the mountains, meeting halfway.

“You aren´t human,” Iwaizumi noted.

“You aren´t one either,” Daichi countered.

Hajime narrowed his eyes, raising his hand close to the light of Sawamura Daichi. “You see me everytime I come out, don´t you? Every time I take one of the worlds away.”

Daichi nodded. “Why did you stop right now?”

Iwaizumi only slowed down the time of the annihilation.

“The moment the worlds is gone, so am I.”

Their faces mirrored each other, figuring out their existence.

Iwaizumi´s presence was ethereal, sturdy as a rock. They spoke in silence, the quiet enough for them to understand themselves. Sawamura watched destroyer´s arms, Iwaizumi stared at moons eyes and forbidden smile.

“How do you do that?” Daichi asked as the end neared the current realm.

Hajime shied away, face hiding under the disguise of toughness. “It´s a masquerade.”

Sawamura nodded. Iwaizumi turned and left, leaving the death and love behind his back.

 

 

Iwaizumi´s view covered shades of purple as he wore the pretense of hardiness over him. Another world moved up in the queue of its life.

The purple spilled over the moon and skies, already waiting for him. Daichi unmasked with nothing to hide.

He saw many stories unfold, it became tough to distinguish between his own experiences and the memories of someone else.

Entities faced each other as another domain collapsed around their existence.

Mountains fell, oceans drained, living creatures yelled and cried, rocks rolled nearby, lightning struck as the only light of this falling cosmos.

Clouds of smoke halted their view, ashes stuck in their hair, the burning dissolved in their noses.

None of this was able to stop them from adoring each other. This time, the entities spoke out loud.

“May I touch you?” Iwaizumi inquired after moments of hushed words.

Daichi contemplated the answer. After all, Iwaizumi was a destroyer, and Daichi was part of the spheres he was killing.

“Yes.”

Iwaizumi reached to take Daichi´s hand, then changed the course, putting the palm of his hand on Sawamura´s cheek. Daichi flinched, but let Hajime continue.

There was no death in Iwaizumi´s arms, only love and desire to move forward.

Hajime put the other palm on him, cupping moon´s face as his own. Daichi touched destroyer´s hips, squeezing them with desire. They swam in their touches, drowning together as the purple skies disjointed.

Another world was gone, the masquerade continued.

 

 

They spoke in touches.

Iwaizumi Hajime never thought he might fall for one of the realms, but staring at the naked moon and stars, it happened quickly and silently.

For once, Hajime left the cloak hiding its true self in a drawer of unnecessary things.

“I can see so many universes within you,” Iwaizumi mouthed after Sawamura caressed the small of his back, pulling him in.

He tried to kiss him, Hajime put the finger on his lips. Daichi moved to his neck, chest, and shoulders. Hajime let him trace any other place of his body except his lips.

Daichi took the challenge gladly.

 

 

The sparkles and rainbows exploded, Daichi´s hand falling to an empty space.

Iwaizumi was gone, and so was another dimension. Sawamura exhaled and returned to the skies.

 

 

Next time was filled with anticipation. The masquerade was slowly breaking down, Iwaizumi and Sawamura met with showing their true colors.

It was Daichi who embraced Hajime the moment he laid eyes on him. “I am going to kiss you.”

“I´m not sure what might happen.”

“I´m willing to risk it.”

Making love wasn´t enough without a kiss. Their naked bodies changed into one, limbs tangled in a unit of birth and death, day and night.

“I think I love you,” Daichi murmured.

 

 

Their kiss was everything dreams were made of. Purple skies disappeared forever, red burning drops tasting of metal fell on them.

Daichi cleared Hajime´s face of something wet. “It´s raining blood.”

Their stares met, Daichi understood. “It´s time, right?”

Hajime turned away, shoulders quivering.

“It´s okay. I knew. I always did.” Daichi smiled, hugging Hajime from behind. “Take me.”

Hajime leaned into the moons and stars, bathing in his light.

“I love you.”

“Yes.”

They kissed, the masquerade long gone, over. The kiss seemed to be neverending as the wind took all in its wake.

Skies exploded, stars dimmed, leaving the moon as the last living being. The pieces of shards rained down on Hajime´s body.

Iwaizumi´s hands fell to an empty space.

Another world had to be destroyed. Sobs stuck in Hajime´s throat, hands gripping onto nothing.

Hajime didn´t say goodbye nor did he cry. He exhaled, continuing the destruction as the long list of realms instructed without a rest.

“Until the last one is shattered,” Hajime whispered, clenching his fist. “Until all the worlds end.” He looked up to an empty sky. “´Till we meet again.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, it´s something different, I guess? Thank you if you were able to get til the end! 
> 
> Have a nice day nd lots of love!!!


End file.
